With continuous development of the electronic technologies, diversified adaptor devices are invented for electronic devices such as mobile phones, so as to provide users with a wealth of features and convenience. Headphone jack adapter devices connected to electronic devices such as mobile phones are a type of such adaptor devices. Some headphone jack adapter devices are not headphones for voice calls but for implementing other functions. For example, an optical communications adaptor terminal with an audio connector can implement dual-way communication with a receiving end and can be used to implement functions such as access control, optical payment, and optical ticketing.
When a headphone jack adaptor device is inserted into a headphone jack of an electronic device, the electronic device switches to a voice-over-headphone state. If a user needs to make/answer a call, the headphone jack adaptor device needs to be pulled out from the headphone jack, which brings inconvenience to an operation.